The present invention relates generally to hand tools and, in particular, to multi-function tools. The invention has particular application to a driver-type tool, such as a screwdriver, adapted for additional uses.
It is known to provide a variety of different types of generally flat-bladed hand tools for different application purposes, such as screwdrivers, scrapers, prybars and the like. Typically, each such tool has a blade and a shank specifically designed for the particular application for which the tool is intended. Each such tool works well for its intended purpose, but requires that the user maintain a collection of several tools. While multi-function tools have heretofore been provided, their designs have not been optimal for screwdriver scraping and prying applications.